


(路人敬/英敬)病態的愛

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416





	1. Chapter 1

就在一個充滿惡趣味的房間裡，一個看似正經的人被矇上了眼睛四肢也被人綁住，在這個房裡唯一的大床上滿臉潮紅的喘息著  
「求求你們!住手!」  
「唉呦~平常高高在上的副會長有求人的時候阿~」  
「拜託!求求你放開我吧!」  
「嘴上這麼說實際上你自己也興奮起來了吧?」  
「沒想到這麼正經的外表下還藏著一具敏感的身體阿~」  
「是阿~雖然嘴上嘮叨了點也還是偶像臉長的真不錯啊~」  
眼鏡被人奪走現在蓮巳敬人的四肢完全被人銜制住完全無法抵抗只能夠任由其他人玩弄，為什麼會變成這樣啊?

今天一早來不過是在例行性的校園巡視時正好看見有其他人正在騷擾我們系上的學生，於是我只不過是照平常那樣將那些人訓斥了一番，但是沒想到他們竟然趁我從學生會離開出校門時用電擊棒將我擊昏了，當我再度醒來時眼睛就被別人用東西給矇住了，四肢也被人綁得無法動彈，西裝外套和褲子好像也被人脫去了，現在的他只剩下一件襯衫和貼身衣物了  
「你們是誰!想要做什麼!」  
「唉呦~你終於醒啦~小美人~」  
輕挑的語氣讓敬人感到怒火中燒，但是現在的他什麼也不能做，之後覺得自己的四周有一些動靜  
「你們到底想要做什麼!」  
「做什麼?呵呵~看來你還不明白你現在的處境~」  
「他當然不知道阿~畢竟現在他什麼都看不到~」  
「沒想到總是高高在上的副會長會有這個樣子呢~」  
聽到現場的聲音不只一個人在自己周圍，而且這些聲音都很陌生應該不是本系的學生，他們到底是誰有什麼目的，不過現在最重要的是要怎麼逃跑  
「別想了副會長~」  
「诶!」  
「別以為我不知道你想逃跑，但是你身上那些手銬必須要有鑰匙才能夠解開。」  
「你在說什麼!放開我!」  
「放開你可以~但是你要做一件事，如果你做得到我們就解開你並放你走。」  
「如果你們要錢的話隨便你們，我的皮夾就在書包裡。」  
「不是這事，我們並不缺錢。」  
「什麼事?」  
「為我口交~」  
男人說出了敬人完全無法相信的兩個字，既使是寺廟出生的敬人也明白那兩個字的意思，這樣無理的要求讓敬人更加惱怒了  
「你在開什麼玩笑啊!我怎麼可能去舔你們的汙穢啊!」  
「竟然說我們的屌是污穢啊!那你就繼續綁著吧!」  
「還是需要我們把你的照片傳到學校網站上?」  
「什麼?」  
「如果不想讓全校所有人看到自己的糗照的話最好乖乖聽我們的話。」  
「恩...」  
「對了，賣給報社吧~要是他們知道夢之咲裡的偶像竟然會有這樣的照片那必會好好炒作一番的。」  
「那樣你的團體和你的未來就完全毀了。」  
「什麼！」  
「沒想到還沒正式出道你的偶像生涯就要畫上休止符了。」  
敬人完全不想要讓其他人看到他現在的處境，而且要是真的賣給那些媒體，紅月的未來就真的沒了，而且其他人還會因此受到牽連，我該怎麼辦？難道真的要...  
「快點決定吧!我們可沒多少耐心。」  
想到鬼龍和颯馬的笑容，我不能讓紅月就這麼結束  
「我做...」  
「什麼?」  
「我說...我會幫你們...口...交」  
敬人感覺自己是用了全身所有的力氣在說這句話，坐在自己身旁的男人很滿意地笑了之後他站起身來，因為看不到的緣故敬人的聽力更加的靈敏了，敬人聽到了拉鍊被拉下來和布料摩擦的聲音，一個充滿腥臭的東西靠近了敬人的口鼻，知道是什麼東西後敬人的恐懼逐漸放大，男人拉過敬人的下顎將他的肉棒抵在敬人柔軟的唇上，敬人想要將頭紐過避開那個東西但是被銜住的下顎的手並不允許他這麼做  
「剛剛已經答應囉!副會長不可以食言阿~」  
「恩...」  
敬人知道自己是躲不掉了，緩緩將自己的嘴張開將抵在自己唇前的肉棒含住  
「喂~喂~你以為只是含住的話會舒服嗎?」  
「嗯!...」  
男人將敬人的頭往下壓，此時敬人的口腔被男人的肉棒給完全的填滿了，男人的肉棒抵住敬人的咽喉，敬人覺得很難呼吸想要逃離但是男人的肉棒讓他這個願望無法實現  
『不能呼吸了...』  
「為什麼不動呢?」  
「對了老大!這傢伙好像是寺廟出生的!這種事大概是第一次!」  
「哦~所以你嘴巴的處女被我給奪走啦!既然是第一次我就大發慈悲的教你吧!」  
敬人聽著男人說的那些骯髒下流的話語，但是自己卻完全無法反駁這種錯愕感讓敬人感到非常無力，男人將自己的肉棒從敬人的口中抽了出來，重新取得空氣的敬人開始咳嗽，讓敬人喘幾口氣後男人再度將肉棒塞回敬人的嘴裡  
『怎麼又來了!』  
「來吸一下後在舔一下，多運用你的舌頭。」  
照著男人的指示敬人用自己的舌頭去纏繞著口腔裡的肉棒  
「恩~真不錯~你學得很快嘛~不愧是資優生連這方面都很有淺力。」  
「嗯!」  
男人再度在敬人的口腔裡大肆的抽插，讓敬人感覺呼吸非常困難，唾液因為無法順利嚥下所以就沿著嘴角流了下來  
「好舒服啊!要來了!」  
『什麼要來了!不會是...』  
男人的話讓敬人的頭皮整個發麻，感覺那東西在自己的嘴一震好像有什麼東西要出來了一樣，當敬人意識到是什麼東西後想要掙脫但是嘴裡的巨物完全不給他任何的機會  
「好棒啊!」  
『不要!不要進來啊!』  
「好...去了！」  
「嗯!!!!」  
「給我好好吞下！」  
男人捏住敬人的鼻子，迫於呼吸被阻止敬人只能將那些混濁這液體吞下去，當敬人將這些液體吞完後，男人才鬆開手並將自己分身抽離他口中，當男人分身離開的同時敬人想將剛剛的東西給吐出來，但那一切只是徒勞  
「真是舒服，這是說好的。」  
「哈...哈...」  
感覺自己右手的手銬被解開了  
「不是說只要為你口交就可以放我走嗎！」  
「我是這麼說沒錯啊~但是你只為我一個人口交而已，我們可是有四個人呢~你只滿足我一個所以只有一個手銬能解開。」  
「什麼！」  
「好啦！別廢話下一個換我！」  
另一個男人的聲音慢慢接近，熾熱的分身再度抵在敬人柔軟的嘴唇上，敬人只好再度硬著頭皮含住這個  
「你的嘴巴可要張大一點哦~我的size可是比剛才的那位大一倍哦！」  
這次這個人的分身確實與上一位的大小有所不同，這個人的含著時舌頭可活動的範圍變的更加少了  
「原來這就是偶像的口腔啊~不愧是偶像跟外面在賣的女人就是不一樣。」  
男人滿嘴惡意的穢言讓敬人感到非常的噁心，好在他不用看著這些男人沈浸在性慾裡噁心的顏容，眼前的黑暗讓他的羞恥感減少了許多，但是這個小確幸也維持不了多久  
「欸~這樣子一點樂趣也沒有。」  
「什麼樂趣啊？」  
「我們把這傢伙的臉給矇起來，這樣子不就沒辦法看他的表情了嗎！」  
「說的到也是，把他拿掉吧~讓他看看他現在到底在做什麼！」  
敬人很想掙扎但是頭被身前的男人給固定住加上身上的手銬還沒完全解開，現在的他無處可逃，眼罩被對方給解開，眼睛剛接觸到光線時的不適感讓敬人瞇起了雙眼，當他適應時看到其他男人們惡心的笑容和自己這副羞恥的樣貌，這莫大的羞恥感讓敬人無法承受，看到敬人的表情男人更加的愉悅了那個猥瑣的笑容也更加猙獰，男人加快了速度，有了上一次的經驗敬人知道眼前的男人已經快要衝頂了，就快到頂時男人把他的分身從敬人嘴中抽離後滿是腥臭的白濁射在敬人的臉上，敬人躲也躲不了，就只能任由那些汙濁沾在自己臉上  
「真是漂亮啊~副會長，現在的你真是美極了。」  
「少胡說了！快給我解開！」  
「還是非常有精神啊！不過這樣才有趣~畢竟一下子就玩壞的玩具實在是讓人乏味。」  
這些人果然把我當作是玩具一樣對待，真是無比的惡趣味啊~當敬人這麼想時剛才的男人已經解開了他左手的手銬，緊接著第三個男人靠了過來  
「既然你的雙手解開了，我們來玩點不一樣的吧~」  
「什麼？」  
「我要你用手和口幫我做。」  
「為什麼那傢伙要用手啊？」  
「因為他是手控啊~副會長那雙纖細的手對他而言可是極品欸！」  
「哈哈，那這樣以後副會長跟粉絲握手時，不就會超級尷尬了嗎！」  
前兩輪的男人一副看戲的樣子，讓敬人又羞又氣，但是他們說的是事實偶像的手才不是為了做著種事，但是如果他不做的話自己永遠都無法在以偶像的身份出現了，這樣可是會害到身邊的人  
「你決定好了沒啊!剛剛不是都含過了嘛!只不過是要你用手幫我撸而已，就不肯了嗎?還是你也希望我直接插入你的小嘴裡呢?」  
看著男人露出的分身敬人想起前兩個人放進他嘴裡的東西就是這樣的東西，他感覺自己全身起了雞皮疙瘩，敬人伸出顫抖的雙手握住眼前著熾熱，男人的分身在被敬人難雙略帶薄繭雙手握住時，發出了舒服的喘息聲，敬人看不清楚眼前男人的表情但是他感覺得出來手中的物體正在膨脹，男人這時將敬人的頭給壓下去  
「別只記得用手撸啊!還要記得用你的嘴啊!」  
「恩......」  
這次的含入的恐懼比前兩次更強烈了，因為前兩次含入時雙眼是被矇起來的而這一次他可是近距離的看著即將進入自己嘴中的東西是如此的猙獰且噁心，敬人想要快點結束這一回合只好硬著頭皮將眼前的巨物含入口中  
「天啊!你的嘴實在是太棒了!你的手可別停下來喔~婊子」  
敬人無視著男人給他的羞辱繼續手邊的口活，希望這場噁心的鬧劇可以快點結束，男人也不負敬人的期望很快就衝頂了，他選擇像第二位侵犯者一樣將白濁射在敬人精緻的臉孔上  
「哈哈!你也太快了吧!」  
「你們真該試試他那雙手，他會讓你彷彿置入天堂!」  
「早洩就說嘛!還找理由!」  
「你們給我記住!」  
男人忿忿地解開敬人左腳的腳鐐，敬人感覺自己離自由越來越近了，但是他要開始思考要如何奪走那些照片，但是現在的他還有一隻腳被禁錮著而且他的眼鏡不知道在哪裡，雖然眼罩被拿下了但是沒了眼鏡他什麼都看不到，所以敬人開始尋找他被奪走的眼鏡  
「你在尋找什麼呢？」  
「哈哈~他正在找他的眼鏡啊~」  
「！」  
「看來猜中了，你為什麼知道啊~」  
「這傢伙可是出了名的大近視，少了眼鏡他就什麼都看不到了~」  
「既然現在輪到我的場合我想到了一個法子。」  
男人從其他地方拿出了一面鏡子，隨後將鏡子家在床的前面，鏡子直接將敬人的樣子反射出來，男人拿出剛才取下的眼鏡將它戴回敬人的臉上，敬人看著鏡子裡反射的自己，通紅的眼眶白皙的臉上佈滿著已乾和未乾的白濁，而他的眼神失去了平常的銳利取而代之的是迷茫和驚嚇，現在的他並不像是高高在上夢之咲學生會副會長，也不是那位高冷嚴格的紅月隊長，而只是一個被囚禁的奴隸  
「怎麼啦!被你現在的樣子嚇傻了?」  
「閉嘴!你到底想要怎樣!」  
「哎呀生氣啦~別氣啦!現在要讓你舒服一下~」  
「你是什麼意思!」  
「剛剛讓你舔過了所有人你的嘴現在應該很酸吧?」  
「恩......」  
雖然這個男人說的是事實，但是敬人總覺得在這個虛偽的笑容背後一定有什麼陰謀，對於未知敬人感到非常的不安  
「不要這麼緊張嘛~我都說要讓你舒服了~」  
「你到底想要做什麼!」  
「做什麼阿~」  
男人直接繞到敬人的背後伸手開始撫摸敬人秀氣的分身另一隻手也沒閒下來探入敬人身上唯一的衣物裡撫摸著胸膛上的凸起  
「你做什麼?!」  
被男人的碰觸嚇到的敬人開始不斷的掙扎，但是男人在自己的身後將自己禁錮在他的懷裡敬人完全掙脫不了  
「做什麼?我在讓你舒服阿~看你有反應了~」  
「騙人!你在說謊!我怎麼可能......嗯!」  
敬人不斷地否認但是現在的他感覺到身體裡正在發燙，敬人不斷地搖頭否認但是分身還是不爭氣的在男人手裡漸漸發硬  
「還在說謊~看來你的身體比你還要誠實呢~」  
「恩......恩......」  
敬人感到非常的羞恥因為他可以透過眼前的鏡子看到自己的醜態，自己的慾望完完全全的被男人給引了出來，男人的撫摸方法說不上是溫柔也不是粗暴但是讓人感覺非常的下流，敬人雖然感到非常的噁心但是身體卻是非常的興奮，他從以前就知道自己的身體是如此的敏感，只要輕微的觸碰自己就會有反應，他並不太在意自己這樣的身體但是現在他恨透了這敏感的體質  
「你看前面都濕透了呢~看來副會長你的身體還真是淫亂呢~」  
「混蛋......嗯!」  
「真是嘴硬阿~不過這就是你的魅力，越是反抗只會讓我更加的興奮!」  
男人說完用力的捏了一下敬人已經紅透的凸起，敬人忍不住地叫了出來，那樣的聲音讓他難以置信，而身後的男人聽到後更加的興奮了  
「真是美妙的聲音阿~」  
敬人撇過頭不想看到現在的自己，男人將敬人的頭強制轉向正面，無論如何就是要讓他看看自己現在的樣子，敬人被迫看著鏡子裡反射出與自己一模一樣的人，他完全無法相信眼前的這個人就是自己  
「好好地看清楚吧!這就是真正的你!你其實很希望這樣吧?你這敏感的身體就是最好的證據!」  
「不要!」  
敬人感覺好像有什麼東西快要從分身出來了，敬人從來沒有這樣的感覺從以前到現在他從來沒有自己DIY過他都是靠著沖冷水解決自己內心的慾望，從來沒有這種感覺現在的處境讓他感到非常的恐懼  
「射吧!你很想射吧!射了之後你會非常的舒服喔~」  
敬人最後還是抵不住自己的慾望，白濁從自己的分身裡噴發出來，這時敬人感覺自己的大腦一片空白失去了所有的思考的能力，身體在經過高潮後癱軟在男人的懷裡  
「就會說會讓你很舒服吧~不過這麼濃~你很久沒射了吧!還是說這也是你的第一次?」  
看著敬人的反應後男人推斷自己的想法是真的，但可想而知眼前這個人一看就知道是不食人間煙火的小少爺，但是就因為是第一次讓他感到更加的興奮，當他解開了敬人右腳的腳鐐後他再度將他的一隻腿抬了起來，用手指沾了剛才敬人的白濁後插入敬人緊的小穴裡，失去意識的敬人在異物進入的那刻清醒了  
「咦!你想要做什麼!」  
「醒了阿~我還以為你要再昏一下子~」  
「痛!快點抽出去!不是說好只要幫你們口交就放了我!」  
「我改變了主意，我要上你!」  
「不要啊!」  
敬人終於忍不住哭了起來，但是他不知道他的眼淚反而讓他身後的人更加的興奮，在一旁看著的三個人有些不滿  
「喂!你也太賊了吧!為什麼你能上他!」  
「既然這樣我們也要!」  
「隨便你們反正我要第一個使用這裡!」  
說完他就往敬人的後穴裡在加入一根手指，強烈的異物感讓敬人感到更加惶恐了再加上他們的對話讓敬人的身體不斷的在發抖，淚水更是控制不住的潰堤  
「求求你們放過我吧!我不會對你們怎麼樣!求求你們放我走吧!」  
「你以為你還有拒絕的權利啊!」  
「是啊!難道你是想要讓你青梅竹馬出事嗎?」  
「這是什麼意思！你們想對英智做什麼！」  
一聽到英智敬人就無法冷靜他看著男人們的雙眼，他們究竟想要做什麼?  
「你們其實並不是青梅竹馬這麼簡單的關係吧~」  
「你在胡說什麼！」  
「我們可是有證據的。」  
男人拿出了另一張照片，那照裡的不是別人而是他和英智兩人，而且是兩人正在接吻的照片  
「為什麼...」  
「為什麼我們會知道對吧~我們可是私底下有門路的，如果不想害到你的愛人就安分一點吧~」  
男人的手指在敬人的後穴裡不斷的翻攪著像是在尋找著什麼直到他碰觸到了一快凸起，敬人忽然挺起身子反應非常的劇烈  
「你......做了什麼!」  
「看來就是這裡了呢~沒想到你的前列腺這麼深呢~不過我得夠長~」  
之後男人不斷的故意擦過那一點，這讓敬人不斷地顫抖，因為快感敬人的分身很快又再度抬起頭，另一個男人看著敬人挺立的分身向前將含入口中，敬人感受著前後的夾攻中就是無法當住快感這時他再度迎向了第二次的高潮，他將白濁射入前面男人的口中  
「味道還挺不錯的嘛~」  
「既然你已經舒服了~那就換我了~」  
男人看著敬人高潮後的小穴，一開一合的小穴就像是在邀請著，男人伏著自己的分身底在敬人微開的小穴，經歷第二次高潮的敬人無法馬上反應男人所說的意思，但是他很快就知道了，男人一個挺身將自己的分身插入敬人高潮後的小穴裡  
「等等!不要啊!啊!!!!」  
「好緊啊!你放鬆一點!」  
「好痛!好痛!快點出去!」  
男人無視敬人的哭喊將自己的分身更加地深入敬人的體內，小穴不斷的緊縮想要把體內的異物趕出去，更讓敬人難受的是沒想到第一個進入自己身體的人不是英智而是一個不認識的男人，這讓敬人感到非常對不起英智  
「好痛啊!不可能在進去了!」  
「少囉嗦!」  
「啊!!!!」  
男人用力一頂將自己的分身完全沒入敬人的身體裡，敬人忍不住地大叫但是他的大叫並沒有喚醒深後男人的同情心，男人看著敬人好像適應了便開始了活塞運動，男人微微的抽出在一口氣沒入，被貫穿的感覺讓敬人非常的難受，感覺自己就要被撕裂了，  
「嗯!不要!快停下來!!!!」  
當男人頂到某一點後敬人又再度感受到那異樣的快感，看到敬人激烈的反應他知道他頂到了他的前列腺，男人不斷往那一點凸起展開了攻勢，每被頂到一次敬人就覺得自己的腦子就一片空白，剛才的異物感完全被不知名的快感給取代掉，就這樣他又迎來第三次高潮  
「真是舒服啊!這也是你的第一次對吧!你的身體還真是有淺力啊!這麼快就能夠享受快感~真是一具敏感的好身體阿~竟然還沒有被人品嘗過實在太可惜了~」  
「恩......恩......」  
敬人已經聽不到男人羞辱的言語了，只能夠感受著男人在他體內抽差所帶來的快感，不久敬人感覺男人的分身不斷的在膨脹，他想起剛才替人口交時的情景，他知道那個人就要......  
「不要!拔出去!求求你射在外面!」  
「都已經被插了還想要替那個人守住貞操啊!」  
要是射在裡面的話他就真的沒臉見英智了，他不想要讓其他人的東西進入自己的身體，不想被其他人玷汙自己但是現在的他只能夠任人宰割  
「可是你的身體並不想讓我這麼做呢~」  
男人加快了抽插的速度敬人的恐懼無限放大，敬人不斷的哭喊著但都被男人一一無視掉了  
「好好地給我全部接受吧!」  
「不要!啊!!!!」  
「現在的你應該完全沒臉見你的愛人了吧~也是啦!畢竟自己的戀人被陌生人給上了而且還被射在裡面，如果是我也會不想要跟他在有關係了!」  
「英智不是那種人!既然你已經結束了!就放開我!」  
「真是無情阿~剛才不知道是誰在我懷裡嬌喘的~」  
男人一邊抽出埋在敬任體內的分身，抽出時敬人的後穴裡帶出了一些白濁，敬人感覺體內的巨物消失後稍微鬆了一口氣但是他沒有太高興因為下一個男人再度銜制敬人的腰他讓敬人以跪伏的姿勢趴在床上  
「你想要做什麼?」  
「想做什麼?當然是要上你啊!怎麼可以只讓那傢伙嘗甜頭!」  
「不要啊!」  
因為剛剛被進入過後穴一下子就接受了男人分身，以現在的這個姿勢敬人感到非常的羞恥  
「既然這樣我就來享受這張空著的小嘴吧!」  
「什....!」  
男人用他的分身堵住了敬人要說的話，敬人再度感受到那種窒息感和身後帶來的快感，讓他的大腦再度停止轉動只能夠單方面的接受對方的對待，兩人很快地就達到了高峰兩股熱流再度進入敬人的體內，在敬人面前的男人捏住敬人的鼻子逼迫敬人將他的白濁完全吞入，敬人只好將那充滿腥臭味的液體嚥下去，男人心滿意足地將分身抽離敬人的嘴，而另一個人也抽出他的分身  
一開始強迫他的男人像是等待已久的直接將攤在床上的敬人直接拉起他的一隻腳，完全不讓敬人有任何喘息的機會直接貫穿他的身體，已經經歷了四次的高潮的敬人已經無法再承受這樣激烈的情事而且這個體位讓對方的分身更加地深入  
「住手!我已經受不了了!我已經射不出任何東西了!」  
「真的嗎?可是你的照片還在我們這裡呢~」  
「求求你不要在進來了!求求你......拜託......」  
「你是沒有拒絕的權利!」  
男人又對敬人脆弱的前列腺猛撞，讓敬人再度陷入高潮，但是就如他所說的他已經射不出任何東西了，男人強烈的攻勢讓敬人的分身裡射出了黃色的液體  
「哈哈~真是奇景啊!高高在上的副會長竟然會被我操到失禁啊!這絕景一定要把它拍下來!這要好好地護備起來!」  
「不要!住手......嗯!」  
「真是舒服啊!你的身體真是棒啊!」  
敬人的另一條腿也被抬了起來，男人將他的腿壓在他的胸口，更加用力地進出已經紅腫的後穴，在最後的幾次衝撞後將所有的精華完全射入敬人的肚子裡，敬人平坦的小腹被精液灌得有些隆起  
「哈哈!接下來換誰了了呢?這傢伙的身體不是普通的爽呢!」  
「真不愧是偶像呢~是不是每個偶像味道都這麼棒啊！」  
「這傢伙已經被我們開發的差不多了吧!」  
「真的呢~有了這些照片他不可能會逃了吧?」  
「既然這樣就讓他來當我們專屬性奴吧!」  
「真是好主意!沒想到我們可以飼養副會長呢~」  
「來吧!在來一發吧!我們一起上!」  
敬人聽著他們的對話，他知道自己將會他們給豢養著然後就受他們不人道的對待，最後淪為發洩性慾的玩具，這樣的他要怎麼保護紅月要怎麼繼續去擔任夢之咲的的副會長，他再也無法回到英智的身邊了，他沒辦法也沒有資格，誰來救救我......

TBC.


	2. (路人敬/英敬)病態的愛(下)

碰!  
一個聲響打斷了四個人的動作，一群黑衣人走了進來他們將四個人從敬人身上拉開，四個人完全不知道現在是什麼狀況，想要脫離黑衣人的銜制但是只是徒勞，除了抓住人的黑衣人都在門前排成兩列像是在迎接某個人，之後一個有著金髮的纖細少年從門外走了進來，他用天藍色的眼眸環看四周，最後定格在癱軟在床上失去意識的敬人，看到敬人身上布滿著各式各樣的液體，還有許許多多曖昧的痕跡以及瘀青他馬上知道發生了什麼  
「是誰做的?」  
溫潤的聲音卻有著不可抗命的氣勢，那個人瞪視著眼前的四個人，四個人看著那人的眼神彷彿陷入冰窖，他的眼神非常的寒冷讓人不寒而慄  
「是我們做的又如何!你是誰啊!」  
「我是誰?你不配知道我的名字，你們這些垃圾。」  
一個鼓起了勇氣嗆了看似柔弱的男子，那個人露出了微笑但是他的笑容讓感到惶恐，這四個人覺得這個人絕對不是惹得起的角色，但是被對方的『垃圾』給惹火了  
「你說誰是垃圾啊!」  
「當然是指你們啊!竟然敢動我的所有物!你們真想去鬼門關前走一遭阿~」  
「所有物......你是天祥院英智!」  
「從你們這種垃圾口中講出我的名字讓我感到噁心。」  
「哈哈!你口中的垃圾可是上了你的男人呢!你一定是太沒用才沒辦法抱他!」  
「......」  
看到英智不回話男人更加變本加厲  
「你知道嗎?你的男人的小穴可是非常的緊緻!一直夾著我的肉棒不肯放開!」  
「還有他的聲音是如此的銷魂呢~」  
「而且他的第一次完全被我們四個人給奪走了呢~」  
英智一句話也沒有說只是走到昏迷的敬人身邊，他脫下他的大衣外套將敬人給包起來，以公主抱的方式將敬人抱起來看著敬人憔悴的臉龐英智露出了心碎的表情輕輕地在敬人的耳邊說  
「抱歉敬人~我來接你回家了。」  
隨後他收起原本的表情回到了一開始冰冷的表情看著那四個罪魁禍首  
「你們剛剛所說的話將會成為你們的呈堂共證，等著我律師的電話吧!把他們給我扣留!」  
「是!」  
英智無視了那四個臉色發白的人，將敬人給帶回了他自己的私人別墅裡，英智將敬人清洗好，當他要替敬人上藥時，再度看到敬人慘早蹂躪的身軀，英智感到非常的憤怒一是對那四個人二是對自己無法保護他，要不是敬人隨時帶著他送的禮物不然他就真的會完全的失去他，因為他知道如果當他清醒後他一定會想辦法自殺的，看著床上睡的不安穩的人兒英智像是懺悔般的跪在床邊  
「敬人~對不起!要是我早點發現的話?你就不會受這麼多的苦了!」  
英智替敬人蓋好被子就離開了，到了隔天敬人多虧了英智的處理而免於發燒的折磨，英智一早就來看敬人的狀況，但是敬人還在睡夢中他露出了恐懼的表情隨後開始大叫  
「不要過來!不要過來!」  
「敬人是我!我是英智!你現在安全了!」  
英智向前抱住了敬人，安撫著敬人驚嚇的情緒，隨後敬人慢慢地張開沉重的雙眼，英智將敬人的眼鏡從新戴上，當敬人看清了英智的臉露出了一絲疑惑像是確認般的呢喃著英智的名字  
「英智......英智......」  
「我在。我在。」  
英智回應了敬人的呼喊將他抱得更緊但是敬人卻突然的將他給用力推開然後不斷往床角開始所用著恐懼的眼神盯著英智  
「不要碰我！」  
「敬人......」  
「不要......不要碰我......我很骯髒......」  
究竟要怎麼做才能將一個如此高傲的人傷的如此體無完膚，看著敬人的反應英智現在非常想要殺掉那四個害敬人變成這樣的人，但是現在最重要的是要安撫敬人的情緒  
「敬人一點也不骯髒！骯髒的是那些混蛋！我愛你敬人所以別再拒絕我了......」  
英智用溫柔的口吻安撫著非常驚慌的敬人，看著敬人的反應沒有那麼劇烈英智向前抱住敬人輕輕的撫摸著他柔順的頭髮，感受到這溫柔的舉動敬人再也忍不住的大哭起來  
「英智......我好怕......好怕......」  
「我知道!我都知道。」  
「我好怕你會討厭我......會覺得我噁心......」  
「怎麼會。我的敬人是我最喜歡的人，我怎麼可能會討厭你。」  
英智從未見過這麼脆弱的敬人，就連被懲罰時敬人也從未露出這樣的表情，英智更加恨那幾個渾蛋，過後的幾天英智替他和敬人辦了休學，反正他一天到晚請假休不休學並沒什麼差，但敬人可是準時上課的優等生學校聽到時嚇了一跳，但是現在的敬人完全無法與英智以外的人相處甚至是溝通，敬人身上的傷好得很快但是敬人的心無法在回到最初了，他不再像以前一樣露出笑容，連皺眉說教都沒了只是茫然地看著天空好像隨時都會消失  
「我是不會讓你離開我的!」  
英智沒有告訴任何人敬人的事也沒有告訴任何人敬人在哪裡連敬人的家人也是英智不知用了什麼方法讓蓮巳敬人彷彿人間蒸發，英智為什麼要這麼做呢?過了幾年後在路上零正巧遇到英智，再度向他問起了敬人  
「汝那時為何要休學呢?連他也一起呢?」  
「因為這樣子他就不會離開我了。」  
英智露出了充滿幸福的笑容，但是零反到感到好奇  
「吾輩可以見見他嗎?」  
「可以啊~但是你不能夠碰他喔~」  
「真是奇怪要求，但吾輩答應。」  
「敬人我回來囉~」  
零答應了英智提出的要求，當英智推開了敬人的房門映入眼簾的畫面讓他嚇了一跳，他看到敬人全身赤裸著頭上戴著白色的貓耳手上有著手銬，脖子有著純白色的項圈屁股還有著一條長長的純白色尾巴現在的他看起來就是一隻小貓，他面色潮紅時不時的蹭著床單看似有些難受，但零馬上明白了他挺立著的性器被套上了皮套這是造成他難受的原因，英智輕輕撫摸著敬人的頭，敬人對英智露出了渴望的表情  
「英智......我想要......求求你......」  
「敬人今天有沒有乖乖的呢？」  
「我今天......有照著你說的......沒有把尾巴拔......出來......也有忍住.......所以......求求你......英智......」  
「真乖啊~但是我現在有客人哦~敬人如果再等一下我會好好的獎賞敬人的~」  
「客人？是誰......」  
「是朔間啊~你之前的朋友-朔間零」  
敬人看到朔間零他露出了惶恐的表情，零非常的難相信眼前這個人是跟他記憶裡的那個人是同一個個體，離開了敬人的房間英智看著朔間零  
「如何?很可愛吧~」  
「他為什麼會這個樣子?」  
「那時將他救回來後，敬人總是想要自殺但是都被我阻止了，而且每過一天敬人的身體就會渴望被人擁抱，醫生說敬人罹患了性愛依存症，是那時所造成的精神創傷，敬人需要和人做愛才能夠減緩症狀的發生但現在敬人無法接受任何人的觸碰除了我之外，所以我想要讓好好地照顧敬人讓他待在我身邊但是敬人總是想要逃跑，他明明知道他是無法離開我的，而近幾個月後敬人終於願意留在我的身邊了，他也向我保證他再也不會離開，只要我能夠滿足他!這實在是太好了!」  
「汝瘋了!」  
「是阿!愛會讓人瘋狂!我是不會讓敬人在離開我的!敬人只能待在我的身邊!永遠!」  
零看著英智滿是佔有慾的眼神，他覺得英智的愛早已進入病態，但是當他看到了被英智擁入懷裡的敬人露出了安心的表情，他心想或許現在的他需要的就是這般病態的愛吧?  
「英智......哈......好棒......」  
「舒服嗎？敬人......」  
「舒......服......英智的......好大......」  
敬人在英智的懷裡嬌喘著，腰隨著英智的節奏擺動著，用手緊緊環抱住英智的脖子深怕對方離開他，在英智的抽插下敬人很快的達到了高潮，高潮後敬人對英智露出了微笑  
「哈......英智......我.......愛你......」  
「我也愛你，敬人~」  
英智親吻著敬人的薄唇，只有我才能夠碰你，就這樣沉醉在我為你打造的牢籠裡吧!我最親愛的敬人

The End


End file.
